Dormroom
by Your Pet Peeve
Summary: .:AU:. I'M not gay...but I'm not too sure about my roommate... .:SasuNaru:.


**HEYO!**

**Yeah. No new updates THIS time.**

**I'm being a lazy teenage girl who has a horrible obsession with Neopets/Webkinz.**

**Sue me.**

**_Random Generic Disclaimer!_**

**Spoilers for Harry Potter if you don't know Dumbledore's sexuality.**

**My sister (Sarah) gave me the following prompts to work with:**

**Greased Lightning (Dance and Song)**

**"Tastes like sexy." **

**Chuck Norris **

**Van Sneakers **

**Emo **

**27.84 **

**"Ooo...you touch my tra la-la..."**

**Soulja Boy (Dance) **

**You Can Stop The Beat (Song)**

**"Shut up. My mother made it for me."**

**Eye Sex **

**"Dumbledore _is_ gay!" **

**Hollister **

**END LIST**

**...HOO BOY...**

**Note: I mean no harm to Soulja Boy fans in this or Soulja Boy himself.**

**This actually could have been whatever pairing/characters I wanted, but it somehow became SasuNaru...O.o...**

**Oh well. Not complaining.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dormroom**

**By Chibi Shino**

Why me? God, WHY ME?

Out of all the people who applied this year, you had to pick HIM to be with me. Now Uzumaki's aren't one to complain, but SERIOUSLY. SASUKE UCHIHA? He's the freakin' class heart throb! People are going to spy on us 24/7!

...well...him...but a guy can dream, can't he?

Speak of the devil. Here he comes now... He nods his head as a greeting. I nod back.

Nice guy, huh?

Well...if I don't talk to him, he won't talk to me. Everything will work out. I'll just listen to my iPod to tune him out, JUST incase he wants to talk to me. I rummage through my bag, trying to find my object of choice. Ah ha! There it is! I slip my earphones on and dig through my library. I eventually end up listening to 'Speed Of Sound' by Coldplay. I begin to unpack my stuff from my bags.

I wonder what college is going to be like... I heard that Konoha throws the best parties! I'm so lost in my own thoughts that I don't even realise that I'm singing along to the song.

That's a bad habit I have.

Whenever I go off into my own world, I sing along to whatever is playing on my i-pod. Even if the song swiches.

And today is not my lucky day.

I suddenly hear myself sing, "Ooo...you touch my tra la-la...". I hear something drop to the floor behind me. I turn around to see Sasuke staring at me wide-eyed. He dropped his books when he heard me sing that line.

Great.

Damn Kiba and his damn stupid pranks...

I quickly switch the song. "...sorry...bad habit..." I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear me.

"Aa." Is all he says back as he continues about his business. I glare at the back of his head at he walks to the closet on the other side of the room.

Asshole.

* * *

Okay. All my unpacking is done. Time for the computer! I open my laptop and log on. When I click on the internet, I'm automatically sent to Youtube. It's my homepage! ...I'm bored. What should I look up?

I type in 'Greased Lightning' in the search bar, somehow not being able to think of anything else besides 80's musicals.

The first result on the top is how to do the dance. I hate to admit it, but I've always wanted to learn that dance. I look around for any sign of Sasuke. Good! He's not here. I clear some furniture out of the way and click play.

...well this doesn't look to hard! Point at nothing with your right arm and move it slowly to the side and sing 'AAAAAAA!', then when it goes 'Greased Lightning, go greased lightning!', just punch your fist in the air and then to the right! Yeah. I can do this. And to answer your unmasked question, I am NOT gay. ...I'm just REALLY bored. Okay! Here I go!

"AAAAAAAA!" I sing, moving my arm just as the video says. "GREASED LIGHTNING, GO GREASED LIGHTNING!" I do the next step, not realising that the door was opening. As I hear the door creak open, I immediatly run back to the computer. I nearly groan at what I just clicked, but I have no choice.

I never been the best at the Soulja Boy...

Luckly, Sasuke walked in to see me bobbing my head to Soulja Boy, not Grease. "Hey." I say, trying to act cool and not turning away from the computer screen.

"Hey." He says back, much to my suprise. Sasuke actually TALKS? Well...I know he can _talk_, but all he usually does is grunt. "Why are you watching Soulja Boy?" He doesn't sound like he even cares. Probably doesn't. Just wants to be on my good side, I guess.

I shrug. "Dunno'. I can't do the dance, so I'm watching the video over again to see how to do it." I lie.

...what? You actually want me to tell the TRUTH?

Sasuke rolls his eyes and walks away. He doesn't care about me and I don't care about him. We're even. I shut off Soulja Boy (Dude...that guy SUCKS...) and shut off my computer. I zone out on the wall. Great...bored again... If I knew college was going to be like this I would have come later...

...wait...what's that on Sasuke's bed? Is that a...no...it can't be...

I stealtily look around and run to his bed.

Holy shit.

It is.

I can't help but burst out laughing.

Sasuke rushes into the room. Seeing that I found his 'special item', he runs to the bed and grabs it. I never stop laughing. "Shut up. My mother made it for me." He growls.

"Yeah. My mother _ALSO _made me a sweater that says 'Special Sauce'!" I laugh. He glares at me. I stop laughing and glare back.

"Don't tell anyone. Or else." He threatens.

"Or what?" I shoot back. He glares harder. I return it.

Seriously, what is this? Eye sex?

Wait...is that a...SMIRK? What has he got on me? HOLD ON... WHAT'S BEHIND HIS BACK? He lifts up my iPod, his smirk growing larger. I gulp. He wouldn't... He plugs my iPod into the speakers. "Or your music library will be blasted over the PDA."

I gulp. Wait...if I keep my posture, maybe he'll give up. I smirk at him. "So?" I respond smartly, hoping to god that it would faze him.

Suprise, suprise.

It didn't.

Sasuke's not even looking at me. He's shifting through my playlists, probably hoping that he'll find something embarassing. He doesn't have to look far. "Sasuke." I say. He looks at me and smirks, thinking that he's victorious. "I just want to tell you that no matter is on my Ipod..._I AM NOT GAY_." His smirk falls.

Ha ha.

He turns back and continues to flip through. Seriously. I was just kidding about telling everyone... Maybe I should tell him, just so I can get my Ipod back. "Sas-" Bastard doesn't even let me finish his name before he blasts 'You Can't Stop The Beat' from Hairspray (It's the broadway version. It's sounds a lot better than the movie version. And I repeat again. I. AM. NOT. GAY.).

'Special Sauce' turns towards me, hoping I'll surrender. Nope. Uzumaki's don't complain OR surrender. "I'm warning you. DON'T TELL ANYONE." Sasuke threatens again.

"Dude. I WAS KIDDING." I hold out my hand. "Now give me my Ipod back."

He glares at me suspiciously. "How do I know that you won't tell your friends?"

"What's the fun of blackmail without the person knowing?" Sasuke keeps on staring.

And my point is proved.

He gets my Ipod and hands it back to me. "Thanks." I put if safely back into my pocket. ...wait. My Ipod was there before Sasuke took it...that means...

...well...I'M not gay...but I'm not too sure about my roommate...

* * *

Thank god that dramas over. So far, all I got out of college is singing (Ooo...you touch my tra-la-la...), Greased Lightning, Soulja Boy (EW.), 'Special Sauce' (HA.), and a hairspray hating/ass touching/gay roommate.

Yippie.

Oh! I KNEW I forgot something! My poster box! Thank god I left it in my closet instead of the open. I open my closet door and...DAMN... No one ever told me my stuff smelled like pork and beans.

Strangely, I have a Weezer poster to put up.

...I choose not to comment.

I walk over to my side of the room and ignore Sasuke. He ignores me. Yay. Back to square one. The best square there is. I grab some tape and begin to put my posters up. First, my Weezer one.

...there we go!

Now my-!

Uh oh.

I told myself NOT to pack this one.

...oh well. Up it goes!

"Harry Potter?"

I jump. Sasuke really has to warn me when he wants to talk...

"Yeah." I finish the last corner. "What about it?"

Sasuke crosses his arms and stares at the poster. He looks like some stuck up critic. Wait. He IS a stuck up critic... "I don't really like Harry Potter." He admits.

Yeah. He admited it.

TO THE WRONG PERSON.

Okay. I have to keep my cool...even though Harry Potter basically OWNS MY SOUL. "Why?" I ask as calmly as I can.

He shrugs. "Dunno. The whole school seems to be crazy. I bet the headmasters gay or something."

"Dumbledore _is _gay!" I yell back at him.

"That explains an awful lot." I twitch. "Plus Chuck Norris could kill all of there wizard asses."

I blink. Does Sasuke have a thing for Chuck Norris? I brush it off and respond to the insult to the Harry Potter community. "No! They would all hex him before he could do anything!" I shoot at him.

Sasuke remains silent. I win! "What if I fought with him?" I look at Sasuke in shock. Yup. My suspisions have been answered. Sasuke, indeed, has a thing for Chuck Norris.

"Yeah!" I laugh. "Chuck Norris and your emo powers can take on THOUSANDS of wizards and defeat them all!"

"So you agree, then."

"NO!" I begin to flail. I find it funny that Sasuke missed my diss about his emoness.

"Wait. Since when am I emo?" Oh. Never mind.

"Dude. You wear a lot of black, tight jeans and vans sneakers. I believe that lands you in the emo clique." I smile. "All you need is make-up and then you can be the leader!"

Sasuke twitches. Yeah. I have mad dissing skillz...with a Z! "Then what are you?" He askes. I look at him curiously. "You like Harry Potter...yet you wear Hollister...THEN you like Broadway...AND Weezer...plus you write in a diary."

"IT'S A JOURNAL AND IT HELPS ME REALISE MY FEELINGS WITHOUT ANYONE JUDGING ME. SHUT UP." I whine.

He ignores me and continues. "I believe this makes you... 2.16 percent prep, 27.84 percent Broadway Geek and 70 percent gay."

I twitch. He smirks. "I. AM. NOT. GAY." I say through clenched teeth.

"Prove it." Emo boy challenges.

Bastard...bastard...BASTARD...

What can I do to prove to him I'm not gay?

...my mind has just hatched an egg of intelligence!

"Well...?" Sasuke urges, crossing his arms. I smirk and grab his shoulders. Before he even knows what I'm doing, I kiss him. I pull away and smirk. Sasuke breaks out of his trance (I take pride in that.) and asks, "What was that all about? I thought you were trying to prove you weren't gay."

I smile. "Yeah. I didn't enjoy that!"

I proved him. OW!

...holy hell...

Why is Sasuke pinning me to a wall?

He smirks. "But I did." His whispers before pressing his lips to mine hungerly. I blink.

What the...HELL?

Before I even know what I'm doing, I kiss him back. He's the first one to pull away. He wipes his mouth and smirks. "Tastes like sexy." I laugh.

I take back what I said before.

I'm totally gay.

* * *

**THE END.**

**I'm sorry for the total shitiness that is the makeout scene.**

**I can't watch kissing (I'm kissaphobic, according to my friends) and I've never BEEN kissed.**

**So...yeahs...hence the suckiness...**

**R&R please!**

**-Chibi Shino**


End file.
